


Galaxie pas si lointaine

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Old text, On Hiatus, Outer Space
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petite Os faite en classe avec les instructions du prof contenir chaque Lettre de l'alphabet. Ensuite je me laisse totale liberté car je souhaite continuer cette histoire. Pour voir de quoi je suis capable.





	1. Créatures

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une vieille histoire que je n'ai jamais pu continuer. Je vous la laisse dans son jus. Je corrigerai un jour, ou continuerai. Ce qui explique le hiatus.

Dans la galaxie Andromède, sur planète nommé Bizardos où vivait des Créatures Dodues dotée d'une intelligence presqu'humaine. Ces petites créatures formèrent un Essaim près d'une Forêt peuplés d'animaux Géants. Ces créatures dotée de language se nommèrent elle-même Himago et elle se mirent d'accord que le sage Irokami serait leur chef, fort de ce poste leur nouveau chef pris quelques volontaires pour la chasse au Jarokodiles afin de passer la saison froide. Kazaya pris la tête de ce groupe avec appréhension en se demandant pourquoi le chef les avait envoyé à la mort. Laurine naturellement positive marcha gaiment voir à quoi le jarokodile ressemblait c'était la première fois qu'elle chassait mais quand elle a vu l'expression de sa sœur Magira, Laurine se cacha derrière Kazaya. Quand ils arrivèrent à la clairière où reposait leur proie, les habitué de la chasse furent pas surpris de voir des Rakelines qui était hautement vénéneuse. Sommy chargeât dans le tas voulant au plus vite en finir avec cette tache ingrate, mais la pauvre à peine à vingt trois mètres de sa cible, Tomba à cause d'Une Valerice qui poussait dans ces habitués s'exclaffèrent devant la bêtise de cette jeune écervelée celle-ci rougit de honte et se ès cette interlude ils chassèrent fructueusement le jarokodile et revirent à l'Essaim. Walter, un vieux sage les saluât tout en gardant un œil sur les jeunes. Himagos qui avait tendance à embetter Xalina dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Le chef et sa femme Yarita semblaient content de cette chasse. Zincho Sage farfelu déclarât la fête commencé le chef lui lançat un regard qui voulait dire :"c'est moi le chef donc c'est à moi de faire ça!" Mais sa femme prit son épaule et secoua sa tête, le chef annoncat que le fête suivi d'un festin commençait. Voila une journée dans une galaxie pas si lointaine...


	2. Chasse

Les Himagos sont des créatures ressemblant, à peu près, à des êtres humains normaux sauf que leurs bras sont courts et recouverts d'écailles. Des années plus tard, toujours dans la même galaxie, Irokami approchait de la fin de sa vie. C'était, pour lui, le moment de désigner un successeur et de demander aux habitants si ils approuvaient son choix. Pour l'Himago, il y avait trois candidats possibles : Kazaya le fier chasseur, Laurent l'amoureux de la nature et Sergio un membre de son Conseil. Après d'intenses réflexions, il se décida pour Sergio qu'il considérait comme le plus fiable. Il quitta le monde des vivants pour celui des morts après quelques mois andromédiens laissant à son collègue du Conseil la direction de l'essaim. C'est donc d'un air sérieux que Sergio s'exclama : « Notre cher chef n'est plus, désormais c'est moi le chef. Vous pouvez compter sur moi ». Le reste de l'essaim murmura quelques mots puis finit par applaudir timidement. En tant que chef, Sergio décida que le village devait être déménagé. Kazaya cria à pleins poumons son désaccord car pour lui c'était son terrain de chasse. Mais Sergio s'attendait à la rébellion de Kazaya et lança son argument longuement réfléchi : « Les Jarokodiles commencent à manquer mon cher chasseur, il est temps pour nous de varier nos repas, surtout en viande ». 

Et là, grâce à cet argument l'essaim fut convaincu que Sergio savait ce qu'il faisait. C'est donc un long voyage qui attendait enfants, femmes, vieillards, sages et chasseurs. La première étape était la forêt peuplée de créatures géantes. Les chasseurs se mirent devant avec Kazaya pour les combattre en cas de problèmes. Ils furent attaqués par un couple de Griffaccérés, une sorte de gros tigre bleu avec une queue de lézard, aux griffes à l'image de son nom, en pleine parade amoureuse. Ils tuèrent une bonne dizaine de membres de l'essaim, en rasant par la même occasion une partie de la forêt. Nathan, un jeune de l'essaim, s'exclama après l'attaque des Griffaccérés : « Sergio, tu emmènes l'essaim vers sa perte ». 

Sergio pensa qu'il devait tuer au plus vite ce jeune Himago. Keiko lança un regard méchant au nouveau chef. Mais les plans de Sergio ne changèrent pas pour autant, son ambition de vie éternelle et de domination de la planète ainsi que de la galaxie et, qui savait, de l'univers. S'il obtenait la vie éternelle, il aurait le temps d'y penser.

C'est donc après une marche épuisante et quelques morts, dus aux bêtes sauvages, qu'ils arrivèrent au pied du volcan. Jimmy, un jeune Himago, s'exclama : « Pourquoi la montagne fume ? ». 

Les autres firent les yeux ronds et se tournèrent vers leur chef qui prit parole d'une voix sage :

-Ici les terres sont plus fertiles pour les plantes donc il y a plus de proies.  
-Je veux bien te croire vu les nombreuses bêtes qu'on a croisé. Dit Kazaya, blessé et amputé de son bras droit.  
-Mon cher chasseur, il est temps que tu laisses la chasse aux plus jeunes pour te reposer.  
-La chasse c'est ma vie et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir le sage. 

Nathan nota la réaction de Sergio et réfléchit à comment renverser ce chef fort douteux. Mais il était seul face au chef. Il devait se montrer prudent ou se trouver des compagnons de misère. Keiko le suivrait mais qui d'autre ?

Dans la forêt se trouvait une bête particulière et solitaire, c'était une sorte d'écureuil aux couleurs chatoyantes. Cet animal avait senti qu'un troupeau de créatures avait traversé la forêt en laissant derrière lui quelques membres. Avec son habilité habituelle, l'étrange écureuil arriva au village. Parao, un jeune Himago, remarqua l'étrange animal et cria : « Maman, maman, un animal là, dans le bois ! », sa mère le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et lui dit : « Encore une de ses bêtes qui va tuer l'un des nôtres. » mais l'enfant, encore plein d'innocence, répondit à sa mère que cet animal n'avait pas l'air méchant. Après s'être fait repérer, l'animal prit soin de se cacher pour observer l'essaim. Sergio et le conseil se réunirent dans une hutte, ils n'étaient plus que huit à présent vu que deux de leurs membres s'étaient faits tuer par des créatures de la forêt. Sergio prit sa place de chef et se leva pour prononcer quelques mots à ses anciens collègues.

-Mes cher amis, deux d'entre nous ont rejoint notre ancien chef dans le paradis d'Himmel, notre chère déesse.  
-C'est tes sombres projets qui nous ont mené ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, les terres sont plus fertiles ici, regarde l'état de la végétation Zuchi.  
-Oui, c'est vrai mais je te connais Sergio et notre jeune Nathan l'a remarqué aussi. 

Sergio pensa qu'il devait faire quelque chose contre ses opposants. Il tenait trop à atteindre son but pour le laisser tomber. La réunion terminée, Zuchi marcha vers Nathan. Dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur le plus jeune l'interpella :

-Bonjour Monsieur le sage.  
-Nathan, je peux te parler un peu plus loin ?  
-Oui bien sûr.

Les deux Himagos s'éloignèrent du village, quelques peu, puis se mirent à discuter :

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Sachez, mon cher, que moi aussi j'ai des soupçons sur ce cher Sergio.  
-C'est vrai ça ! Je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à part Keiko de mon côté.  
-Si j'étais vous, je quitterais le village avant de vous faire tuer par Sergio.  
-Mais, pour aller où ? Je ne suis pas chasseur.  
-Je suis sûr qu'il y aura au moins un chasseur prêt à te suivre Nathan. Je l'ai vu dans son regard quand tu as crié sur notre chef.  
-Et qui c'est ?  
-Le fils de Kazaya, Liroko.  
-Liroko, je n'ai jamais été en bon terme avec lui mais j'essayerais, merci monsieur le sage.  
-Jitaso. Je te le dis quand même, je sens que mon heure approche, bientôt, je rejoindrai mes ancêtres.  
-Je vois, vous ne croyez pas cette déesse stupide.  
-Vous non plus mais en même temps, c'est Sergio qui en a parler en premier et il a convaincu Irokami.  
-C'est vrai qu'il peut être très convaincant.

Les deux Himagos mâles se séparèrent avec un léger signe de la patte puis Nathan chuchota à Keiko quelques mots sur sa future évasion, la femelle ne voulait pas quitter ce nouveau village. Nathan insista encore un peu mais rien n'y faisait, Keiko resterai sur ces terres. Nathan partirait seul, le lendemain, en laissant ses deux seuls alliés. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait...


	3. Ecureuil

Première destination pour le jeune Himago : un abri. Nathan s'enfonça avec prudence dans la forêt qui se balançait au gré du vent. Celle-ci était bien silencieuse mais il décida, tout de même, de poursuivre. L'écureuil curieux qui observait le village, il y a peu, sauta sur l'épaule du jeune Himago.

« Ah c'est quoi ce truc !  
-Squick squick.  
\- Hein je ne parle pas ton langage petit animal.  
-Squick. »

L'écureuil partit de l'épaule de Nathan pour se diriger à droite du mâle solitaire.

« Squiiiiiiiiiiick Squick, cria le petit écureuil très coloré.  
-Bon j'ai compris. Je dois te suivre.  
-Squick. »

L'écureuil hocha positivement de la tête puis marcha sur ses quatre petites pattes vers une grotte.

« Voilà mon premier allié, un petit animal qui fait squick, dit-il amusé  
-Hum, hum... »

Nathan se retourna vers l'endroit où il entendit le raclement de gorge et, il fût surpris de voir son éternel rival, Liroko. Cet Himago était légèrement plus grand que Nathan mais ses écailles était rouges vives, ce qui chez ces êtres était signe d'une puissance cachée.

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! Liroko que fais-tu ici ?  
-Même si je ne t'aime pas, je crois que t'accompagner fait partie de mon devoir de chasseur, dit-il posément.  
-Ton devoir de chasseur, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul pour survivre.  
-Tu es le seul Himago aux écailles turquoise de l'essaim, et comme d'après mon père tu es le seul, je suis curieux de savoir quel pourvoir cette couleur peut-elle bien cacher.  
-Ah je vois, c'est la curiosité qui t'a poussé à me suivre.  
-Tout à fait, alors acceptes-tu que je vienne ou serai-je obligé de te suivre de force ?  
\- Bon d'accord, de toute façon à part cet animal je n'ai aucun autre allié. »

Ils se serrent la main et Liriko alla chercher du bois pour faire du feu. L'écureuil qui s'était caché à la venue du chasseur monta sur la tête de Nathan dès que Liroko disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

« Tu as peur des chasseurs, toi.  
-Squick.  
-C'est normal c'est ton instinct petite chose. »

C'est à ce moment que le chasseur revint avec le feu.

« N'ai crainte animal sage, je chasse que le gros gibier.  
-Animal sage ?  
-Oui d'après mon père, il y a un animal qui règne sur cette forêt.  
-Ton père en sait des choses, on croirait presque que c'est un sage.  
-Je ne crois pas que mon père veuille être un sage, mais c'est clair et net qu'il en a les capacités, dit avec admiration Liroko.  
-Il fait bien, avec Sergio comme chef, pas sûr qu'il vive longtemps en tant que sage. »

Les deux mâles rigolèrent jaune suite à cette phrase. Le chasseur prit le petit Martina qu'il avait chassé. Cet animal ressemblait à peu près à une poule sauf qu''il avait une queue de chat violette. Après ce repas, l'écureuil s'approcha avec prudence du chasseur, l'animal sentit Liroko puis il retourna sur la tête de Nathan.

« Je crois qu'il t'a à la bonne Nat, dis Liroko.  
-Je crois bien que oui quelle drôle de petite chose.  
-Alors, quel est ton plan pour arrêter cet enfoiré de Sergio.  
\- Pour l'instant je n'en ai aucun, je veux juste contrecarrer ses plans pour obtenir un truc que j'ignore encore.  
-Tu as toujours été un malin toi, je ne savais pas que ce vieux sage voulait quelque chose mais j'ai vu qu'il en avait après tous les membres de l'essaim. »  
De son côté Sergio regarda les étoiles pour voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

« Hum une trahison et ma mort, ça non et non. Qui m'en veut encore, Nathan et Liroko ont déserté le village maintenant plus rien ne m'empêchera de dominer l'univers. »

Jitaso arriva près de Sergio à la fin de son monologue.

« Que raconte les étoiles Sergio ?  
-De grands changements mon cher.  
-Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais.  
-Cela n'a rien de bien compliqué, de toute façon ta spécialité c'est la terre. »

Jitaso siffla une mélodie qui semblait venir d'ailleurs et l'autre himago trouva cela fascinant.

« C'est toujours pareil avec vous les écailles brunes, vous êtes fascinés par les merveilles de la terre et de la nature.  
-Et comme Laurent je suis fier de ces écailles. »

Le chef des Himagos cherchait quelque chose pour éliminer le sage trop malin et il trouva vite ce qu'il voulait. Pour distraite son interlocuteur, il proposa à ce dernier d'observer les étoiles et d'interpréter avec ce qu'il voyait, les formes que dessinaient les astres lumineux, mais loin d'être complètement idiot. Jitaso observait du coin de l'œil, le manipulateur de l'essaim. Il vit Sergio qui soulevait une pierre pointue.

« Sergio, tu ne me tuera pas.  
-Ah oui, qui te dis que je voulais le faire Jitaso ?  
\- Cette pierre peut-être chère chef. Saches que ma mort sera trop suspecte pour les autres sages alors dépose-la où je te dénonce tout de suite.  
-Maudit soit ma lenteur, je t'aurai Jitaso crois-moi.  
-En attendant, je vais profiter de ma vie au jour le jour. »

Jitaso marcha vers sa petite habitation qui ressemblait à toutes les autres c'est dire à une sorte d'enchevêtrement de bois et de verdure qui ne semblait pas si stable mais qui tenait curieusement. Keiko la femelle qui était amoureuse de Nathan préparait quelque chose avec quelques plantes qu'elle avait cueillies.

« Voilà c'est prêt mettons ça de côté pour plus tard. J'espère que Nathan reviendra vite, il me manque terriblement. »

La nuit était bien entamée pour les déserteurs de l'essaim devant le feu, cette petite troupe commençait à échafauder un plan pour anéantir la crédibilité à Sergio.

« Et si on disait à tous que cet enfoiré veut leur mort.  
\- Liroko, même si je suppose que c'est la vérité, personne ne me croira.  
\- Hum ce n'est pas bon ça.  
-Oui  
-Squick. »

Après cette discussion, Nathan et Liroko décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de dormir. Le lendemain, le guerrier et le rebelle levèrent le camp.

« Je sais ce qu'on peut faire pour renverser Sergio, s'exclama Nathan.  
-Oui dis Nat.  
-Je vais prouver que sa déesse n'existe que par lui.  
-Comment tu sais ça toi.  
-J'ai eu des renseignements d'un bon sage.  
-Lequel ?  
-Liroko  
-Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance à ce lunatique.  
-Qu'est que tu racontes Liroko ?  
-Bah il est souvent en train de fouiller la terre et est souvent dans son propre monde.  
-Moi je lui fais confiance.  
-Ok mais je n'oublierai pas de rester méfiant. Et comment comptes-tu prouver à tous que sa fichue déesse n'existe pas.  
-Tu le verras bientôt mon ami. »

Nathan s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans la forêt qui se trouvait à l'opposé du village. Pour quoi faire se demandait Liroko, cela il allait bientôt le savoir et il n'allait pas vraiment apprécier la réponse.


End file.
